How To Save A Life 2
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: AU; 8X13. One night of illicit passion ruined 3 lives forever, but what happens when the trio of best friends are brought back together some 8 years later under unforeseen circumstances. Can they put together their differences in order to save two innocent lives hanging in the balance? Or will they be unable to forgive the past at the expense of two lives?
1. Sunrise

"How To Save A Life 2"

**a/n: This is NOT a sequel to the first "How To Save A Life"-let's make that perfectly clear. I just couldn't come up with a clever title Lol plus, the title fits with the direction I'm headed. This is based on episode 8x13 of Grey's, aka "If/Then". Since I want to keep you guessing with who the characters are in this story, at least until the end, it's gonna be a chapter fic. I'm NOT revealing who the characters are until the VERY end(or rather I'll give away a hint)- until then, I'll let you guys figure out who they are ;). I must warn you, this first chapter is VERY hot and dirty. I think the entire set up is much more different than I'd normally write. I feel like after that episode, these characters have changed a little bit so, therefore I must write them differently. I might update chapter 2 today if someone reviews and guesses the correct couple. It's very interesting and really random but, I had to write it; it would not leave me alone.**

**Any who, please Enjoy!**

**Xx, Dee**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sunrise

Manhattan: Present Day

The early September sky is starting to peek through the closed Navy Blue drapes of their bedroom as they sleep peacefully. The small spray of light from the small opening in the drapes sends a huge ray of sunshine into the large room, which bounces off of the opposite wall, creating a somewhat warm feeling, despite the cool weather outside. The blaring sounds of the bustling and busy residents of New York who've already started their day(it truly is the "city that never sleeps"), some 22 stories below them, causes her to stir a little.

The Navy Blue sheet is covering her bare back as she shifts closer to his side of the bed. The creamy exposed skin of his back is a turn on and makes her want him, even at 6 am. She looks at the sleeping figure next to her. Damn she's lucky, she thinks to herself as the sheet, which is perfectly spread over his hip, gently rises and falls. She inches closer to his side of the bed, sliding down the bed a bit. She kisses his lower back, a soft groan escaping his lips as she works her way up his back, her hand teasingly sneaking around to his front, her skillfully long hands brushing just above his pubic bone, daring to slip lower. His grunts softly.

"Damn"

She smiles and keeps on kissing. She'd midways his back now and she starts to nibble a bit, her pearly white teeth nipping at his skin, making him grunt louder; he's totally turned on right now, but he can't arouse himself from sleep, otherwise she'd be in trouble-_big_ trouble. She moves in between his shoulder blades, slowly swirling her tongue between the two of them, kissing each shoulder softly. She's finally up to his neck, where she really starts leaving her mark. She sucks and bites at the back of it, stopping to proudly admire her handiwork of red marks on his neck as a way of saying 'bitches beware; he's mine', before kissing her way up the side closest to his face. She's teasing him and he hates that, but loves it at the same time. She's up to his jaw line now; he's got some stubble growing, which she'll remind him later to shave, but maybe not. She kinda likes her man all rugged looking-it's sexy, but at the same time it's not.

Finally, he's had enough of her teasing. He rolls over to face her, grabbing her hips and rolling her on top of him, making her giggle. Once she's on top of him(where she likes to be), she straddles him, her legs resting over either side of his body. He smirks up at her, sitting on top of him, grinning. He runs his hands up her sides, trying to touch her fully exposed breasts, until she slaps his hand away, telling him.

"Hey, _those_ are still off limits; they are _still_ in the custody of your son for a few more months"

"Damn" he mutters

"What, would you rather me give him _formula, _just because his _daddy_ likes to touch mommy's breasts during sex?"

"I like to suck on them too"

"Ugh! God, you're such an ass sometimes!"

"But you love me"

"No, I have no choice _but_ to you, love you because you knocked me up, _4 times, _remember? Or did the fact that we have a small _brood_ of children slip your mind in the last 24 hours?"

"In my defense, I only knocked you up, _3 times_. We have twins in case you forgot"

"Ugh! Don't remind me" she says rolling her eyes before continuing with "My body _still_ hasn't recovered from carrying around 2 _6 pound babies_"

"But you look _damn_ good to have popped out 4 kids sexy fucking girl"

"Shut up" she says with a bit of a smile

"Come on babe you look _great_ to have had 4 children. Most women don't bounce back like that after having one kid!"

"But I didn't _want_ 4 children. I _only _agreed to having 2"

"But we ended up with 4"

"That's because _you_ couldn't keep your hands off of me"

"If memory serves me correct, I seem to remember you not being able to resist my _dick_ so, it's not _just_ my fault; it takes two make a baby, _honey_" he says sarcastically, which earns him a smack on the arm from her.

"Don't be such an ass"

"Don't be such a bitch" he says quickly regretting it, cursing himself underneath his breath

"Fine. No sex for you then" she says trying to move off of his lap, but his hands are firmly planted on her hips. He's _not_ about to miss his morning wake up call over this.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm sorry, you're definitely _not_ a bitch" he says pulling her down so that he can kiss her, which makes her instantly moan into his mouth. She hates that she's basically whipped; all he had to do is get close to her and she'd willingly take off her panties and let him fuck her crazy. Hell, all he has to do say is the word 'fuck' and she's ready, legs spread wide so that he can take her to the hilt over and over and make her cum like crazy. She's come to need him over the past 8 years, for more than just for sexual purposes, but the sexual purposes are an added bonus because let's face it: he is a _god_ in bed. He drives her crazy at times but, she'd lose it if he ever left her, or the kids.

The kiss is much more intense now. His tongue is in her mouth, swirling against her own, which sends chills down her spine, which makes her moan gently and mutter "fuck I want you"

He moves his hand down his body and he can tell she's already wet, really wet and ready for him. He rubs at her a few more times, making her whimper like a small child who wants something really bad.

"I know you do, I can tell. You're so wet right now" he mutters in her ear

"Mmmm, well then stop talking and start fucking" she says harshly, before crashing her lips against his.

He obliges, quickly rolling over and sliding into her, giving her just what she wants. They haven't exactly mastered the art of how to be quiet while having sex so, they're dangerously loud, but still keeping the moaning and grunting is at a level so that their kids don't suspect a thing. She's gripping his neck tightly as he slams into her hard, fast, and rough, taking her to the hilt over and over. Her whimpers sound like a kitten at this point and he can tell she's dangerously close to cumming.

"Mmmm, fuck I'm gonna cum!" she hisses

He slows down his movements a bit, loving how she moans and swears to sweet Jesus about how good his dick feels inside of her.

"I, wanna be on top….Ohhh fuck babe, Ahh, oh Jesus! Ohhh my god!" she moans a little too loudly before he rolls them over, his length hitting her cervix, making him grunt at how good she feels clenching around him.

"You had better not get me pregnant again" she says through gritted teeth before whining about how much she loves him. It's not long after that until she cries out loudly,

"Ah, fuck babe! Oh God! Yes! Oh fuck I'm cumming!" and with that she takes him over the edge too, making him grip her hair and groan into her shoulder.

Once they've relaxed a bit, though their breathing's still a bit labored, they kiss softly as they look into each other's eyes smiling.

"How the _hell_ did I get so _fucking _lucky, to wake up and have _you_ in my bed, doing _that_, for the last 7 years?" she asks with a laugh

"Since you agreed to come back to New York with me" he responds with that gruffly voice she loves so much.

"Mmmm, best damn decision I could've _ever_ made" she replies before kissing him once more.

* * *

**a/n: So, if you haven't already figured it out by now-the couple is Maddison. This idea is based off of the extended clip of "If/Then" where Addison leaves Derek and agrees to go back to New York with Mark. Everything after that gets REALLY AU oh and I use some of the show's current cannons, like MerDer Calzona-okay just them. Did you guys notice the undertone of angst Maddison's relationship? A lot of things will be revealed about them in the coming chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review**


	2. Nobody Wants To Make That Call

Chapter 2: Nobody Wants To Make That Call

**a/n: Yeah…I don't have much to say right now! Lol**

**Please Enjoy!**

**And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Seattle: Present Day

"…_You will call her_!" Ellis Grey shouted at Derek Shepherd

"No. There's someone _better_ than her" Derek spat bitterly back at her

"Derek, you _know_ she's the best" Richard Webber said quietly

"No. I have _no_ allegiance to her. She _ruined_ my life" Derek shot back

"So you're willing to risk the life of your wife and daughter over this?! _Grow up Shepherd! _Call her!' Ellis shouted as Derek turned away, retreating to Meredith's room.

"Have you made any other calls?" Ellis quietly asks her husband

"I've called all of the other neonatal surgeons I could think of and I've sent them the scans. They won't touch the case, the arteries are too engorged and there's the risk that they could both bleed out on the table and die, along with her other injuries from the crash. This surgery's only been performed 5 times, and she's performed it, all 5 times" Richard informs his wife as they stand outside of the room watching Derek helpless sit there next to his comatose wife, willing her to wake up.

"Make the call. Get her here, _now. _I don't care _what_ Shepherd says, I _want_ her here. My daughter and grandchild are _not_ going to die because of him" Ellis says before marching off, unable to deal with what's going on.

The old man sighs heavily before reaching into his pocket and dialing a number.

"Hello, yes, I'd like the number for Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery"

Manhattan: Present Day

It's quiet, almost too quiet to be their place. It's only this quiet when their 4 children are sleeping, and even then it's not this quiet. She looks up at him and sees that he's asleep again. She quietly climbs out of bed, padding into the adjacent master closet in search of her robe. Once she finds it, along with a pair of shoes, she heads out onto the terrace. The gush of cool September air sends her deep rich auburn hair flowing through the wind. She feels at peace right now as she makes her way over to a nearby chase to sit down, drawing her feet underneath her. She looks down at her left hand, which _finally_ houses a wedding ring. She _officially _became _Mrs. Mark Sloan _3 years ago.

She _never _thought it would happen. For the most part, she's happy that it did. She _loves_ him, _god she loves him_. She loves Mark to the point where being in love with him scares the living hell out of her. After the way things went down with Derek, she had shut her heart off to love completely. Now, she was just starting to warm up to the idea of being in love again. She and Mark's relationship wasn't perfect, it was nowhere _near _perfect. He still had manwhore like tendencies and she was still slightly neurotic, bossy and arrogant. They fought like cats and dogs, which often resulted in Addison threatening to leave him, but never really leaving. The end result of all of their fights: hot, heated, passionate sex-which was how they had gotten their last 3 children she thinks to herself.

She likes to think that being with Mark has made her, freer, more able to be herself, something she's never really been able to do before now. She's spent most of her life living for other people, her parents, Derek, his family, her job, but with Mark, she lives for Mark and their kids, but she also gets to live for herself to and that feels so, liberating. A smile spreads across her face when she thinks of her 4 little munchkins. She's never loved anyone as much as she loves her children. They, along with Mark have helped her define just who she is in life. At one point, she thought she was _just a surgeon_. _Now_, she's so much more. She might complain about having a small brood, but, she wouldn't trade them for anything, not even when the twins are fighting with each other, or the baby's screaming or when their eldest gets into one of her moods or decides to lead the twins into some sort of adventure that usually leads to someone getting hurt, she still wouldn't change anything.

Suddenly, her cell phone rings and it's a Seattle area code. Who could possibly be calling her from Seattle? She thinks to herself before picking answering.

"This is Dr. Montgomery-Sloan"

"Addison?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Richard Webber"

"_Richard? _Oh my god, it's been"

"Almost 8 years. How are you Addie?" her old mentor asks

"I'm good"

"How's New York treating you?"

"New York is, wonderful Richard?"

"And Sloan?"

"I married him; we have 4 kids. Ella's almost 8, we have a set 5 year old twins, Sommer and Brecken and, Parker, who's almost a year old"

"Wow, that's, that's amazing. I always knew you'd be a great mother, though I never could've imagined you with 4 of them" He says chuckling

"I know neither could I. I'm, I'm happy Richard"

"I'm glad you're happy Addie, listen I-"

"Richard, can you hold on a minute? I've got another call coming in…Hello?"

"Addie"

"Nancy, hey"

"Addie, there's something I need to tell you"

"Nance, I've got Richard Webber on the other line, can I call you back?"

"I know what he's calling about. He's calling about Derek"

And that, makes her heart stop. She's hasn't seen, heard, of spoken to or about Derek in almost 8 years now

"Why, why is Richard calling me about _Derek_, Nancy?"

"It's not about _Derek_. It's about his wife Meredith and their baby"

_Meredith. _Why did that name sounded so familiar to her? _Meredith. _

"What's wrong with Derek's wife and baby?"

"There were amniotic bands around the baby's legs which were being closely monitored. Meredith's got pre eclampsia; They were injured in a car accident. The AVM could blow at any second plus, Meredith suffered some serious internal injuries and she's got a placental abruption, which means they're gonna have to take the baby"

What this conversation boils down to is: Derek's wife and child need a surgeon:_ a neonatal surgeon._

"Addie? Addie are you there?"

"I, uh, yeah, yeah Nance, I'm here"

"You're the only one who can help them. The kind of surgery they need-"

"Has only been done 5 times, and I'm the only one who's ever done the surgery" she says finishing Nancy's sentence for her while cursing herself for being good at her job.

"I know how you feel about seeing Derek but-"

"No, I'll do it Nance. They're not Derek's wife and child, they're 2 patients that need a risky surgery and if they don't have the surgery, they'll die" the redhead says trying to convince herself of this.

"Addie, are you sure-"

"Nance, Richard's on the other line, I'll call you back later" she says switching over.

"Addie?"

"That was Nancy, Derek's sister. She's already told me what you need, and my answer is yes"

"Ellis and I really appreciate this Addison"

"You and Ellis appreciate this? Richard wha-" and then it hits her: Derek's wife is Meredith Grey, the woman he was cheating on her with when he left New York and moved to Seattle.

"Richard, are you, are you saying that Derek _married _Meredith?"

"Yeah Addie, he did, a few years ago"

"Oh my god, Um, send me the scans and I'll look them over and book a flight to Seattle as soon as I can" she says running a hand through her hair as she stands up

"Okay I will. And Addison, thank you. You could've said no but-"

"Don't say anything else Richard, or else I might"

"Okay. Thank You"

"Yeah, bye"

After she hangs up the phone, she walks back into her bedroom and crawls under the covers next to Mark, who stirs awake.

"I was wondering where you went to" he mutters, pulling her closer to his chest, instantly noticing something is a miss with his wife.

"Red, what's wrong?"

"I, I have to go to Seattle to do surgery, on Derek's wife and baby and, if I don't do the surgery, they'll die" she whispers as the tears begin to fall. Mark doesn't really know what to say or do. Derek was once his best friend and more like a brother. He'd slept with his wife, married her, and had 4 children with her and now, the child that would be his niece or nephew was in mortal danger and his wife would have to be the one to save it.

God sure had a fucked up sense of humor, he thought to himself as he held his wife close to him.


	3. Bringing Up Old Wounds Ain't So Easy

Chapter 3: Bringing Up Old Wounds Ain't So Easy

**a/n: This chapter took me FOREVER to write! Sorry for the wait. Are you enjoying it so far? Okay, now you're about to see is a little of the underlying Maddison angst mentioned in chapter 1, oh and the kids are about to come into play-it was so fun to write Addie having a small "brood" of children! Oh and angst-y Maddison as well. LOL**

**Keep Reviewing!**

* * *

She lies there in his arms a little longer while he holds her close to him, rubbing her back. Neither one of them really knowing what to say for a while. It's not that she's upset that Derek's married again it's just…if she didn't have to think about, see or hear from Derek Shepherd again, well, she'd have been fine. But now she has to think about him, and bring up old wounds is not so easy.

"Babe?" she asks softly

"What is it Red?"

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch"

"What? Addison, you're not a bitch babe, you're far from it."

"But I am sometimes! I can be a bitch Mark, just admit it"

"I'm not gonna admit that you're a bitch Addie"

"I love you, you get that right?"

"Addison, what are you-"

"I love you. I love you so much Mark and, I'm sorry if I'm such a bitch sometimes. Its just because, loving you, _being in love with you_, well, it, it scares me sometimes. I told myself that after Derek, I'd _never_ love anyone else like that again, and _then_, I fell in love with you. You, Mark Sloan, you and the kids are my entire _world_. I _know_ that I complain about having a brood of kids but, I _couldn't_ imagine myself _not _having any one of them in my life. You guys, you make me a better person and, I don't know what I'd do without you" she says tearfully

"We love you too babe. I'm so lucky to have you." Mark tells her before kissing her softly, which soon becomes more intense. She wants him again and now.

"Mmmm, Mark" she says climbing on top of him but he stops her

"I don't wanna fuck Addison" he tells her quietly

"Wha-"

"I wanna make love to you" he says which makes her smile as she kisses him yet again and again until…

_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

Followed by a shrill voice,

"Mommy! Brecken hit me!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Mommy, I'm hungry and I can't find my…BROOKLYN! _Gimmie back my shoe! _DAAAADDDYYYY! Come and get your _stupid_ dog _right now_ because _he ate my shoe!"_

Mark sighs heavily as Addison tries to roll off of him.

"No, No, No, let em wait a little" Mark mutters, still kissing at her neck

"Mmmm, Mark, we can't. they'll burn the house down" she laughs, her eyes still closed as he rolls them over.

"They'll be fine babe"

"Mmmm, babe, we can't" she pants

"I'll be quick I promise" he mutters against her neck just as Parker's cries come through the baby monitor

"Parker's crying" Their other three children announce amidst Brooklyn's barking

"EWWW! DADDY! Brooklyn just peed-_ON MY SHOE! I hate this stupid dog!" _Ella screams

"Brooklyn's not stupid…you're stupid!" Brecken shouts

"Yeah! You're stupid!" Sommer says agreeing with her brother

"I hate both of you! Daaaaddyyy! He .SHOE! . !"

"See? Now we really have to get up" Addison moans, just as Mark's hand makes its way to a particular spot

"Oh God, you can't do that, because if you start doing that, I'm gonna wanna scream, and I can't scream like I want to because the kids are outside of the door" the redhead says biting her lip

"Fine" Mark says letting her go as she gets out of bed to open the door.

"Mark, what are you doing? I'm about to open this door and the kids are going to come in and jump all over you" she says to him

"So?"

"So? You are _naked _underneath those covers that's what! I don't need the kids seeing that so, put something on!"

"Alright, alright fine and hey, if I have to put on some clothes, you need to _at least _put on some panties, because that robe is pretty short" Mark tells her with a smirk.

"Fine, Fine, I'll put on some panties, you, put these on" she says rolling her eyes and grabbing a pair of boxers and tossing them to Mark before sliding on a pair of panties and opening the door.

"Daddy!" the three children squeal, running past Addison and tackling their father.

"Wow, you guys have a lot of energy at, 8:00 in the morning" Mark says to his children, completely frazzled at their hyperactivity

"Welcome to my world, all day everyday" Addison laughs before walking into the nursery to feed Parker.

...

She's in the rocking chair breast feeding Parker and talking softly to him when Mark comes up.

"Wow, he can really eat" Mark observes quietly

"Mmhm, he's got an appetite, _just like his daddy_" Addison says placing the baby on her shoulder so that she can burp him.

"It's quiet" Addison notices

"I know" Mark replies with a smile

"Mark, where are the kids?" Addison asks tentatively

"In the bedroom eating cereal and watching TV"

"…Okay, but _why _are they so quiet?"

"I told them to be quiet"

The redhead laughs a little, "You can't just tell _our _children to be quiet, Mark. How much did you have to _pay_ them?" she asks

"5 bucks a piece" Mark says with a shake of his head which makes his wife laugh

"How long did they agree to be quiet?" she asks as she stands and places the baby back into his crib.

"30, 40 minutes tops" Mark says walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Oh. And what do you plan on doing for those 30, 40 minutes?" she asks with a smile.

"You. Me. Sex. In the shower or in the guest room" He tells her which makes her smile, then sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm waiting for Richard to send me Meredith's scans, and then I'm booking a flight to Seattle tomorrow"

"_Tomorrow?"_

"Yeah"

"Why so soon?"

"The sooner I go and get this over, the sooner I can come back home"

"So wait, you were gonna go alone?" Mark asks

"Yeah"

"What if I said I wanted to go with you"

"What?"

"What if I said-"

"No, No I heard what you said it's just, you _want_ to go to Seattle? The last time you were there you came to bring me back home"

"I know"

"I just didn't think you'd want to go back"

"But you thought I'd be okay with it if _you_ went back?"

"Mark…"

"We have nothing to hide Addison. We're married we have kids. Derek's married with a kid. There's nothing to hide Red"

"Mark, I just, I don't want Derek to-"

"What? Find out that we're married with 4 kids?"

"Mark" Addison says with a tired sigh

"Addison, what's the big deal if me and the kids come along?"

"Because I don't want you there Mark! There I said it! I don't want you to come!" she says letting out a frustrated sigh, making Mark slowly back away from her.

"Why don't you want me to come Addison?"

"Because, I just don't Mark! It's going to be bad enough that I have to deal with seeing Derek after almost 8 years and the fact that he is now married to the woman he cheated on me with when he first went to Seattle. I can't deal with having you there too!"

"So you wanna go to Seattle to see your ex husband-"

"I am not _going_ to see _Derek_! I am _going_ to see his wife who _just so happens _to need my medical expertise because I just _happen_ to be the best. God, sometimes I hate my job" she says pacing the room.

"You need me to come" Mark says

"I don't _need_ you Mark. I'm very capable of coexisting on my own without you breathing down my fucking neck every 5 seconds" she snaps

"Okay whoa! You don't _need _me?" Mark asks

"No Mark, I don't _need_ you!"

"Why are you doing this Addison?"

"Doing _what, _Mark?"

"Pushing me away"

"Mark, I am _not_-"

"Yes you are. You're pushing me away Addie and I hate it when you do that"

"There are _a lot _of things you do that I _hate_ Mark" The redhead mutters

"Don't make this about me, this is about you"

"You're right it is about _me_. _I _am the one who went to school to become a neonatal surgeon. _You_ went to school so you could learn how to do _boob jobs and nose jobs_"

"That's a bunch of bullshit Addison!"

"Until you can perform a c-section, this is none of your business"

"When it involves my _wife_ having to see her ex husband again, _it is my business_"

"Oh my God! You don't trust me to go to Seattle because you think I'm going to cheat on you! That's what this is about! You're _really _going to accuse me of cheating on you?"

"I didn't accuse you of anything Addison"

"You didn't have to. You've never make that big of a deal out of when I have to go out of town before but since I'm going to _Seattle_, _now_ it's an issue"

"_Should_ I be worried?"

"Oh my God! You're _really_ going to try and say I'd cheat on you with _Derek?! In what fucking world does that make sense?!_ Besides, you're _really_ one to try and accuse _me_ of cheating"

"Oh, so you didn't cheat on me?"

"I went to dinner with another man once-"

"_Once_?! You were practically _screwing_ him!"

"_Are you fucking kidding me?! _You're _really _going to try and say that _I_ was screwing Martin after I found that box of _opened condoms _in your car and we _clearly_ don't use condoms, seeing as you've knocked me up with _4 of your kids_!"

* * *

_Manhattan, 2006_

_It's been over a year since he rescued her from Seattle. Their daughter Ella, is almost 2. They've been very happy lately. That is until she has to drive his car to work, because hers is being detailed, and finds a box of condoms, a box of opened condoms. She's sitting at the counter in the kitchen when he comes home that night, the box of condoms in her lap. _

_He opens to the door and expects to find Ella toddling up to him but instead, he's met with silence._

"_Hey"_

_She doesn't respond._

"_Where's Ella?"_

"_With Weiss and Savv for the night. I said we need a little time alone" Addison tells him_

"_Ohhh" Mark says with a smirk, walking towards her._

"_I found these in your car" she says shoving the box of condoms into his chest_

"_You were going through my car?" He asks _

"_No, I went to grab Ella's bag from the back seat and I found them on the floor. Why do you have condoms Mark?" She asks_

_He's immediately quiet._

" _We don't use them so, what are they doing in your car? Are they yours?"_

_He can't answer_

"_Okay then, answer me this: why are there condoms missing from the box?"_

_He still can't answer_

"_We don't use condoms so, who were you fucking? Was it that bitch Charlene? Or maybe it was Casey? Or how about Shelby, you know the pretty blonde NICU nurse? Answer me dammit!" She yells at him._

"_Who was it Mark? Who were you screwing?" she yells_

"_Charlene" he admits, "but it was one time Red I swear!"_

"_Oh my god" she says quietly_

"_I'm sorry Red" he replies _

"_No! No! No! You don't get to 'I'm sorry Red' your way out of this shit. You cheated on me Mark! How could you cheat on me?! I gave up everything for you and this is what you do to me?! I left Derek for you and this is what I get in return, you fucking around on me still?! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" the redhead screams at him before she proceeds to hit him and slap him repeatedly._

"_Addison, I'm sorry" Mark replies_

"_How many times did you fuck her?" Addison wants to know_

"_Babe, I told you, it was just one t-" but the redhead is slapping him again_

"_You're a liar! There were 12 condoms in fucking the pack and 4 of them are missing. HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU FUCK HER?!" She yells_

"_4" Mark says as Addison slaps him again before falling into a heap of hysterics. _

"_I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry Addie"_

"_No! No, I hate you Mark!" She cries into his chest._

"_I'm sorry so babe. I'm so sorry Red" He mutters, pulling her close to him_

"_No! Let go of me Mark! I hate you!" she says pushing him away_

"_Babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it Red" Mark mutters again, pulling her closer to him as she struggles to get away from him_

"_No Mark, let me go! I hate you!" she says softly as he kisses her neck_

"_I'm sorry babe, I'm sorry"_

"_Mark, Stop it ! No! You don't get to fuck your way out of this!" she tells him as he keeps kissing her as she grows weaker and weaker by the second._

"_I'm sorry Addison. I am so, so sorry" Mark tells her, running his hands up her sides._

"_You have to go Mark" Addison moans just as Mark's hands are trailing over her sides and up her skirt, his hands brushing against her skin_

"_Mmmm, Mark stop!" she cries_

"_I'm sorry babe. Let me make it up to you" he mutters as his hands reach the waistband of her panties._

"_Stop! No! Mark stop! You cheated on me" she whispers as his fingers slide into the waistband of the panties_

"_I know and I'm sorry"_

"_You're an asshole" she mutters as she feels her panties being pulled down her legs_

"_I know"_

"_You're a bastard, and I hate you" she says throatily_

"_I know. I hate me too babe, I hate me too" he mutters as his hand makes contact with her wetness._

"_Mmmm, Mark! Stop! Oh God, stop!" She moans, but he doesn't listen. He keeps moving his hands skillfully underneath her dress, thrusting them in and out of her at a steady pace, causing her to drop the box of condoms onto the floor. She grips his shoulders and pulls him closer to her, wrapping her legs around her back just as he picks her up and lies her down onto the counter, still moving his fingers in and out of her as she moans softly. She's supposed to hate him right now, which he does, but right now, her body is in control and her body is telling him,_

"_Don't, stop, Oh GOD!"_

_It only takes a few more thrusts and he's sending her over the edge, but he doesn't stop there. He skillfully moves his face down her body, using his tongue to send her orbiting into pleasure again. _

_Once her breathing is regulated a bit, she sits up and pulls his shirt from his head and tossing it aside before moving to unbuckle his pants, swiftly pushing them down his legs. Somehow they end up on the floor of the kitchen, her on top of him riding him as his hands rest on her hips as she moves up and down on his length as fast as she can. He's moaning her name, telling her how much he likes it, but she can't hear that, because she's focused on reaching her high again in order not to feel the pain from him cheating. Her eyes are closed and she's moving fast, but then Mark's hands are trying to slow her down._

"_Jesus! Slow down Red, I don't wanna cum yet" he moans but she doesn't listen to him. She slaps his hands away from her hips and leans forward, capturing his hands in hers, pinning them over his head, making sure she's in control. She rides him, and rides him and rides him until she can feel him shooting his cum deep inside of her, which sends her over the edge and she cums too with a loud moan, trying to prolong coming down from her high for as long as she can._

_Once it's over, she's resting on top of his chest as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She rolls off of him, standing and grabbing her clothes, causing him to look at her completely confused._

"_Addison?"_

"_Get out Mark"_

"_Babe"_

"_Go!"_

"_Red"_

"_No. It's, it's over, we're done"_

"_Addie"_

"_I said go Mark! GET THE FUCK OUT! Get out Mark, please" she sobs as he slowly beings to grab his clothes and put them on._

"_What, what about Ella?" he whispers, tears evident in his eyes_

"_I won't keep you away from her Mark, but you, you have to go. I can't, I can't deal with you anymore" she whispers tearfully as she watches him leave._

"So because I cheated on you one time-"

"ONE TIME?!" Addison shouts

"Because I cheated _one time_, you were going to _abort my babies_?!" Mark shouts

"Mark, I _never_ said I was going to-" Addison starts

"But you thought about it! You said you wanted to!" Mark shouts

...

_Manhattan, several weeks later_

_They've been apart for over 2 months now. He comes and visits Ella, but their interactions with each other are virtually non existent. When he isn't working or spending time with his daughter, he's drinking or screwing nurses, particularly nurses from her department, which pisses her off to the highest extent. But then, she meets Martin Smith, a Pediatric surgeon at Lennox Hill. The two begin to spend time together, nothing sexual, strictly plutonic. Although there were several dinner dates and lunch dates in the cafeteria of the hospital and several phone calls in between, along with an occasional kiss with minimal tongue. She really likes Martin, can see herself having something serious with him, that is until she finds out she's pregnant._

_After her newfound discovery of life, she's marching down the hall looking for him. Unfortunately, she has to ask one of Mark's many, many girlfriends, this time it's Jacey_

"_Have you seen Dr. Sloan?" The redhead asks, attitude clearly present in her voice_

_Jacey is clearly afraid of Dr. Montgomery, simply because of her reputation alone. She has much respect for the redheaded neonatal surgeon, although she only slept with Mark once, not knowing that he clearly belonged to Addison, or, well used to._

"_I um, I think he's in his office" Jacey says timidly_

_Addison doesn't thank her, she simply pushes past her, the 6 inch Steve Madden pumps she wore to work that day clicking angrily with each step as she heads towards Mark's office where she finds him bending Charlene over his desk. _

"_Addison?! What the hell are you doing here?!" he shouts as Charlene scurries to find her clothes._

"_GET OUT NOW!" she yells at Charlene, who slowly walks out of the office, giving Addison a glare, but quickly averts her gaze when she realizes that the redhead has the power to take her job with just one word about the brown haired Latina's slacking performance along with another indiscretion she happened to stumble upon a few days ago._

_Charlene leaves the office with a slam of the door, leaving the two exes face to face in the same room without their daughter since the cheating incident._

"_What the hell is your problem Addison, coming onto my floor and barging into my office like that?!" Mark shouts_

"_Tell your girlfriend she should be very careful about how she reacts towards me or else I could have her job" Addison replies coolly._

"_You really are a bitch, you know that? You are such a bitch!"_

"_And you are a piece of shit and I hate you!" Addison yells at Mark_

"_You came up here to…get the hell out Addison" Mark says calmly_

"_I'm not going anywhere Mark" The redhead says standing her ground_

"_Addison, what do you want?" Mark asks with a frustrated sigh as he runs a hand through his freshly cut hair as the redhead stomps over to him and punches him in the arm._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Mark shouts grabbing her arm before she can punch him again_

"_You're a bastard and I hate you!" she hisses_

"_Addison, I don't have time for your bull-" but then she's snatching away from him and shoving 4 positive pregnancy tests in his face_

"_Oh, shit"_

"_Oh shit indeed you motherfucker! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" Addison yells, punching him in the arm again_

"_I got you, wait, what about your boyfriend?" Mark counters_

"_Martin is not my boyfriend you fucking asshole and unlike you, I don't pull my panties down for just anybody"_

"_You pulled them down for me" Mark smirks_

"_Which was the worst mistake I could've ever made" she says sadistically, ignoring the hurt in Mark's eyes_

"_So, what are you gonna do?" Mark says, swallowing back the hurt_

"_I don't know" she says folding her hands over her chest_

"_Wait, when you say you don't know, you mean you don't know as in, what's gonna happen between you and me or, you don't know if you're gonna keep it?" _

"_I don't know about either" Addison says quietly_

"_You don't know if you're gonna keep it?" Mark asks incredulously _

"_Mark, I don't think I can put another kid through what Ella's going through" Addison said softly_

"_Red, you can't, that's, that's my kid in there. It deserves a chance, no matter how much of an asshole I am" Mark said quietly, placing a hand on her stomach, gently rubbing circles on it as he sees tears filling her eyes._

"_You okay gorgeous?" he asks softly_

"_That feel nice, so nice" she says of him rubbing circles on her stomach_

"_Keeps the baby from making you puke up your guts all day" Mark says_

"_You, you remembered?"_

"_Yeah. I did it with Ella the few weeks you were here in Seattle before you left" he says_

"_I'm, I have an ultrasound tomorrow, around 2. You can come if you want to" she says before removing his hand from her stomach and wiping her eyes_

"_Thank you, for rubbing my stomach" she says quietly before leaving his office._

_His makes it his mission later to find her and they lie in an on call room while Mark gently rubs her stomach as she sleeps._

* * *

"Mark, what are we doing?" Addison sighs

"I don't know Red" Mark mutters

"Baby, I don't, I'm scared" Addison whispers.

And just like that, all is forgiven and he's opening his arms as she walks into them and he holds her close.

"I'm sorry" mutters into his chest

"Me too. I didn't mean to cheat on you with Charlene" Mark tells her

"I didn't mean to make you think I was going to abort them" She replies

"Thank You" he says quietly

"Mark, I love you. I really do" she says softly, looking up at him

"I love you too gorgeous"

"I do need you but, I want to not need you" she admits

"Babe, it's okay to need me. It's okay to be vulnerable and to let your guard down Red. You don't always have to be tough Addison"

"I'm afraid of what he'll say when he sees you and the kids" she whispers

"So wait, we're going?" he asks

"I need you" she repeats, still resting her head in his chest, this time bringing her arms around his back

"I need you too beautiful. I can't live without you" Mark mutters into her hair

"You sound pathetic" she teases

"I'm whipped by this gorgeous redhead who has gotten rid of my manwhore like tendencies by marrying me and giving me 4 amazing, wild little rugrats and…she is a kitten in the sack" he whispers in her ear, making her giggle.

"I can show you just how much of a kitten I am, in the shower" she says suggestively

"Ohhh. Well, we've wasted about 10 of those 30 minutes so…"

"Hmmm, 20 minutes, I can do a lot with 20 minutes" she says taking him by the hand and leading him down the hallway towards the bathroom…

It's the best shower sex they've ever had. He takes her from behind, her hands strategically against the wall as he roughly thrusts into her, one hand holding her close, the other teasing at her clit, which makes her moan and whimper his name over and over while he kisses and nips at her neck until they both explode into ecstasy, calling each other's names.


	4. Taking Flight

Chapter 4: Taking Flight

**a/n: No big note this time! Things are about to really start heating up in the next few chapters, so keep reading!**

**And Don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Seattle, 2005_

_He was getting ready to take her out on a date. _

"_Somewhere there's a steak with your name on it" Derek Shepherd told Meredith Grey as he helped her slip her coat on. Just as he looked up, he saw her. He knew eventually he'd have to tell Meredith he was married, but not this way. Not with her walking, or strutting rather, up towards them in all black, looking fabulous. Very New York. Very…Addison._

"_Addison, what are you doing here?" The dark haired neurosurgeon asks his estranged wife_

"_Well you would know if you bothered to answer any ONE of my phone calls" she says politely, before turning to Meredith, extending a long, perfectly manicured hand._

"_Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd" the redhead said_

"_Shepherd?" Meredith said meekly_

"_And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband" Addison said._

_Once Meredith ran off, Derek and Addison squared off, toe to toe. He was angry but she, she was dangerously calm. They go back and forth, with him spewing out as much venom as possible. Still, she's calm. _

_Just as he's about to walk away, she calls out to him._

"_Derek wait!"_

"_What" he spits out_

"_Derek, there's something else you need to know…I'm pregnant" she says quietly_

"_Is it his?" Derek demands_

"_No, it's yours. I had been trying to tell you for weeks Derek but you weren't there"_

"_So you screw my best-"_

"_No, No Derek! Don't you dare try and put this off all on me! Don't you dare! You did this! You kept sending Mark over to be with me instead of coming home yourself. I started feeling things for him because he was there Derek and so I slept with him, 1 time! I have tried apologizing over and over but you won't listen. So I came here, to Seattle because Richard called me and because maybe, if you knew about our baby, you'd, you'd take me back" the redhead said._

"_So it's my baby?"_

"_Yes, yes Derek it's, it's your baby" she told him._

_The truth was, it wasn't his baby. It was Mark's baby. She'd lied and told Mark that she'd had an abortion and left him a simple one lined note: _

_I had an abortion. I'm going to Seattle. I'm going back to Derek._

_-Red_

_The truth was, she couldn't trust Mark. He kept screwing other nurses while still coming to his apartment every night screwing her. She didn't deserve that, their baby didn't deserve that. So she went back to Derek, whom she knew would take care of her and her baby._

...

Seattle, Present Day

7 year old Ella Montgomery Sloan was wondering the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, looking for her parents. It's was raining and the little girl was terrified of the rain. That was all it seemed to do in this new city was rain. Today, it wasn't just any kind of raining going on. No, there seemed to be torrential down pouring of rain. It seemed like God decided to dump out all of the rain he had and purposefully pour it out on Seattle. The small blonde haired child walked the halls of the surgical floor looking for someone who knew where her mommy and daddy were, because she really wanted them.

As she kept walking, she spotted a man sitting against the wall with his hands on his knees. Feeling compassionate, Ella sat down beside him, making sure to smooth out her dress before sitting down. The two sat in silence for a while before Ella looked up at him and asked.

"What's wrong Mister? You seem sad"

The dark haired man didn't respond, so Ella kept talking.

"When I'm sad, my mommy says its good to talk about why your sad. Why are you sad? Is someone sick?"

Finally, Derek Shepherd looked over at her and smiled and began talking.

"Yes, my wife and baby are very sick" he said quietly, staring at the child's features, particularly her eyes. It was if he had been looking at them for years. They looked so familiar but, he couldn't figure out where he knew them from.

"Ohhh. What happened to them?"

"Well, my baby was already sick, but then my wife got into an accident and got hurt and that hurt the baby even more" Derek said

"Oh. I'm real sorry your wife and baby are sick" Ella said quietly

"Thank you" Derek said giving the girl a kind smile before asking her,

"What's your name?"

"My name's Ella"

"That's a nice name. So, Ella, you don't look like your sick so, I'm assuming you're supposed to be in the hospital daycare" Derek said with a bit of a smirk.

"Yes, but I'm looking for my mommy and daddy…I don't like the rain, it scares me" the little girl whispered just as they both heard the methodical clicking of heels on the floor.

"Mommy!" Ella said jumping up and running towards her mother.

"There you are! We've had half of the hospital looking for you!"

When Derek stood and turned around, he was very surprised to see who Ella's mother was.

"Addison?"

The redhead immediately froze with Ella in her arms. She wasn't anticipating this kind of greeting.

"Derek" she whispered

"Ella's _your_ child?" he asked

"Yeah, Derek, listen-" but before she could finish her sentence, Ella spotted her father.

"Daddy!" the little girl said jumping out of her mother's arms and rushing towards her father.

"There you are! Why'd you run…oh, well this is awkward" Mark said once he noticed his wife and former best friend having a stare down in the middle of the hallway.

"MARK'S HER FATHER?!" Derek shouted as he finally put two and two together: her eyes, they were both like Mark and Addison's. That smile was the exact smile of her mother's, that corn silk hair, all her father's. How could he not put two and two together. He looked at the girl intently, she couldn't have been over 7 or 8 years old, which meant…

She was the child that Addison had lied and told him was his.

* * *

Manhattan, 36 hours earlier

"Alright Red, the kids are downstairs, their bags are packed, the baby's getting fussy and…Addison?" Mark said as he walked into his bedroom and found his wife in the bathroom, half dressed in only a bra and skirt, her hair undone and crying.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, closing the door behind him

"I can't do it Mark. I can't go" she sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, you have to Addie" he whispered as he held her close

"I can't Mark! I'm not ready to face him yet" she said

"You have to babe. I know you're not ready to but, Meredith, the baby, they need you Addie" Mark said to her, knowing that she would go if her told her about Meredith and the baby, her real patients, she'd go.

"And you're gonna be there the entire time right?" she asked

"I'm gonna be there Red, I promise"

"Fuck me" she whispered, her hands going towards his shirt

"What?"

"I need you to fuck me Mark"

"Addison wha-"

" I can't get on that plane Mark. I just, I can't do it. I'm, I'm…I can't. I need…just, fuck me Mark, please?" she said already unbuckling his belt and tugging his pants down.

"Addison…"Mark sighed

"Baby, please? I don't wanna think about Seattle or Derek or anything right now. I just wanna think about you and how good you make me feel so please?" she begged, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside.

Mark sighed heavily and reached over and locked the door.

"Alright, but we gotta make it quick though" He muttered as he lifted her off of the ground and placed her onto the counter, tugging her panties down at the same time.

"Okay, okay" she nodded as she wrapped her legs around him as he pulled towards the end of the counter and slid into her, making her gasp and then moan.

She needed this, God she needed this. She needed a distraction from all of the craziness that was going on around her. Mark was giving it to her by pounding into her at all right angles making her grip his neck tighter as she whispered his name.

"Mark, Mmmm, Babe! Oh God!"

Soon enough, he had her upper body pushed back and he pounded into her, just the way she liked it pushing her closer and closer to her release.

"Don't stop, don't stop babe" she moaned as she started feeling walls tighten around him as she finally let go with a scream of his name as he grunted, releasing his cum inside of her in deep thick spurts.

...

During the plane ride, Mark was quiet. He seemed distant. Although he was sitting next to her, he seemed so far away.

"Baby?" she whispered as her husband stared out the window and quietly spoke.

"You shouldn't have asked me to do that Addison, to fuck you"

"What?"

"You're scaring me Red. Ever since you got that call to go back to Seattle, you've been different. Do you know today's the first day you've asked me to fuck you since we had sex in the shower. That was 4 days ago Addison. We haven't had sex in 4 days and then suddenly because you're freaking out about seeing your ex husband, you ask me to fuck you? You've been putting this trip off for as long as you can. You waited around about booking flights…you've been distant with the kids. Do you know the only time you hold Parker is when you're feeding him. Sunny and Breck don't know what's going on, but Ella can tell the difference in you. You don't talk to her as much, you don't smile. I'm afraid I'm losing you to Derek Red. You're shutting us out babe and, I don't like it" he told her.

Had she really been pushing her husband and kids away? Was seeing Derek freaking her out to the point where she had closed off everyone who loved her?

"Babe, I am so, sorry. I am so, so, sorry. Mark, I didn't mean it babe. I'm so sorry" she whispers as tears fall down her face. He remains quiet

"Mark? Mark I said I'm sorry! Babe, don't do this. I can't, I need you Mark" she says reaching out to touch him.

He sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair before looking over at their 4 sleeping children.

"Come here" he says to her as she unbuckles her seat belt and slides into his lap. Lucky for them, they're in a private jet. He hold her close as she cries.

"I'm so sorry baby" she mumbles into his shoulder

"Just don't keep shutting us out Red. I don't know how much more patient I can be" Mark tells her


End file.
